Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2015
07:50 W0f w0f 07:50 Hi Chatty 07:51 Wikia--Critic? 07:55 guys 07:55 i keep asking this in my mind 07:55 "WTF happened to the "Chat hacks initialized" thing?" 07:50 W0f w0f 07:50 Hi Chatty 07:51 Wikia--Critic? 07:55 guys 07:55 i keep asking this in my mind 07:55 "WTF happened to the "Chat hacks initialized" thing?" 08:02 idk 07:50 W0f w0f 07:50 Hi Chatty 07:51 Wikia--Critic? 07:55 guys 07:55 i keep asking this in my mind 07:55 "WTF happened to the "Chat hacks initialized" thing?" 08:02 idk 07:50 W0f w0f 07:50 Hi Chatty 07:51 Wikia--Critic? 07:55 guys 07:55 i keep asking this in my mind 07:55 "WTF happened to the "Chat hacks initialized" thing?" 08:02 idk 08:30 WIKIA CRITIC 09:14 :O 09:14 am stalking newbies 09:14 :o 09:14 O: 09:14 CR did you play PvZB 1.2 09:15 WHAAT 09:15 i have 11x 09:15 it was released like 1.5 months ago 09:15 current version is 1.2z 09:15 idk 09:15 I wasn't here since Jan 15 I think 09:15 WBBBBbb 09:16 hai 09:16 1.3 is going to be released soon 09:16 orb 09:16 is it k 09:16 ? 09:16 yay 09:16 if i convert Ninja Battles into completely new TD; or should i give it back to you if i want to do dat? 09:16 wut boutz PVZGM 09:16 you can do whatever you want with it :D 09:17 w8 09:17 Ninja Battles? 09:17 or NinjaTD? 09:17 NinjaTD i mean 09:17 lol 09:17 lul 09:17 here is 1.2 sneak peek, which is already released @CR 09:17 emguh snorkels 09:17 Orb took break from PvZGM CR 09:17 aww k 09:17 And i got Ninja TD off him; if you know wut dat is 09:18 idk what is it 09:18 well 09:18 CR have you got latest PvZGM update with Feastivus? 09:18 you play as a Bloonjitsu; 09:18 move around 09:18 place a neenja 09:18 to keel pierates 09:18 @CR 09:18 169? 09:18 pierates 09:18 pie 09:18 lol 09:18 rates 09:18 olo 09:19 1.6.12 is latest PvZGM update 09:19 lel pierates 09:19 i only has 1.6.9 09:19 I plan to remake NinjaTD; I have Bloonjitsy Plans™ 09:19 wait 09:20 :o @cob 09:20 o wait i has 1.6.12 09:20 :o 09:20 and dat Flappy bird TCD made 09:20 Next thing you know 09:20 i stole your face PvZGM 09:20 lel 09:20 jk 09:20 OpieOP 09:20 btw cob did you see new emotes? 09:20 OpieOP and BabyRage 09:21 wtf 09:21 twitch ftw 09:21 MediaWiki:EMoticons 09:21 EMoticons Kappa 09:21 EMPticons 09:22 What if i told you; 09:22 TCD got BLOCKD because he's only 11; 09:22 Shroomy05 was made too 09:22 and because Shroomy was blocked; 09:22 ChompyTheGreat was made by him; but it was figured out that he was Shroomy 09:22 blockd 09:22 And now there are suspections that MysteryKing is TCD 09:22 Kappa 09:22 uw0t m8 09:22 oh and also 09:22 BibleThump 09:22 PvZ2 hacking is no more; Some dude from PvZ wiki told popcap to lock, encrypt and completely recode it; 09:22 09:22 and now 09:22 (illuminati) 09:23 we have no idea tf is in ze obh 09:23 woah 09:23 BUT EI SINK ITZ COHDING 09:23 I'm totally missing out 09:23 OpieOP 09:23 :o 09:23 BabyRage 09:23 What if i told you TCD has 8.9k subs on yt 09:23 (partylover626) 09:24 link plss 09:24 u wot 09:24 https://www.youtube.com/user/PiggyContraptions/about 09:24 wtf 09:25 What if i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you-- *takes deep breath* HUUUUUURGH--- that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you that i told you-- *takes another deep breath*-- that i told you nothing........ *falls over and gets unconsious cuz used way too much air* 09:25 Cyber orbriton 09:25 Kappa 09:25 omg i have 250 subs and i haven't mabe a 250 sub special vid BibleThump 09:25 :O 09:25 I have 14 subs 09:26 i think 6 are not from you guys 09:26 you can see who subscribed 09:26 *15 subs 09:26 ik 09:26 I have -1 09:27 hmm 09:27 which is still more than Aj has OpieOP 09:27 5 are not from any wiki 09:27 and subbed cuz they sink i eahm awzum 09:27 yaya 09:28 so that means you actually got normal-type subs 09:28 gg 09:28 well it's possible that they are from wiki but not afaik 09:28 yap 09:28 i do 09:28 by normal-type subs i call subs that you don't know who are they 09:28 i guess you understood wut i meant xD 09:28 ik 09:29 https://www.dropbox.com/s/ay2djxajanlyhth/PvZ_Battles_12z.exe?dl=0 @CR 09:29 http://9gag.com/gag/aj07jww 09:29 lel dat gif 09:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqqpRpa6HPk 09:29 EI KALL HAX 09:29 :o 09:29 fudge brb 09:31 wut r the codes 09:34 pls 09:34 i don't remember lel 09:34 gotta see 09:35 lel 09:35 awcmon 09:29 fudge brb 09:31 wut r the codes 09:34 pls 09:34 i don't remember lel 09:34 gotta see 09:35 lel 09:35 awcmon 09:35 tell everybody but me [/s 09:35 wtf 09:36 oh shet 09:36 What's the chances of this? 09:36 check this CR http://eag.wikia.com/wiki/PvZ_Battles/Changelog 09:36 First comment: GOTTA MAKE PICTURE! 09:36 Second comment: *insert picture* 09:36 Third comment: nice, i'll add! 09:36 ty 09:37 lol 09:37 the first&second don't include any feedback 09:37 wut 09:37 dont see the coides 09:37 it is just a changelog to see wuts new 09:38 i just got rekt by masterninja 09:38 oh k 09:38 are you in game CR 09:38 OR DID I... *x-files theme plays* 09:40 test 09:41 god damn 09:41 i did actually get rekt by master 09:41 Orbacal 09:41 ? 09:41 are you playing PvZ battles 09:41 ya 09:41 wait is ddfsadfsd ypu?? 09:41 you* 09:43 orb, what map are you on? 09:43 zomg freez 09:43 :o 09:43 CODES PSL 09:43 Spring 09:43 which ones do you want CR 09:43 everything lols 09:43 nnuuuhhh 09:44 lol no Kappa 09:44 I only know Rinbo Code 09:44 THat cele and fort 09:44 i lost my god damn account's name and pass 09:44 PS only knows Obito code afaik 09:44 Rinbo vs Obito 09:44 :O 09:44 i just shrek'd myself before I checked myself 09:44 O_O 09:44 lets play Co-op mode now 09:44 brb 09:44 k 09:45 btw Orb 09:45 Is it possible to do online TD in GM :O 09:45 ya it is 09:45 :o 09:45 guys enter pvzb co-op pl0x 09:45 i am here 09:45 spring 09:46 you aren't i guess 09:46 try writing in chat, does your name appear? 09:46 if not, you are disconnected 09:46 yea 09:46 name appreas 09:46 :o 09:47 try re-entering game naow 09:47 k 09:47 antivirus analysinbg 09:48 bk 09:48 master 09:49 wat yo wont 09:52 Orb; 09:52 is it okay if i add a mode exactly like Ninja Dojo/Ninja Battles/idk into new Ninja TD? 09:53 do watever you want with it :D 09:53 no i mean 09:53 Ninja Battles (where you move around and need to shoot nenjas with chu maus) is still your's so i want to ask if i can use it as a mode in Ninja TD 09:55 you can 09:55 k 09:55 thx 09:55 btw when will you update it 09:55 you can 09:55 k 09:55 thx 09:55 btw when will you update it 09:56 idfek 09:57 idek* 09:57 I don't even f***ing know 09:57 lol 09:57 oh leeeel 09:57 you can give all projects you think you dun update to me if you want to 10:02 >inb4 you give all of your projects to me 10:02 lul 10:03 lel 10:03 hai 10:08 hai 10:08 yay 10:12 Cyborg Ranger 10:12 wyt 10:13 where are ya 10:13 did ya like Co-op mode? 10:13 here 10:13 yes 10:14 wut about fort plantern map? 10:14 like it 10:14 it is the most unique map so far 10:15 ik 10:15 It should be dark and there are planterns 10:15 more stuff will be added to it in 1.3a 10:15 that act as light 10:15 yay 10:15 dark and planterns = Cryptic Cave map 10:15 I beat u now what is the code 10:15 lolwut? 10:15 you beat me only once 10:15 ik 10:15 Orb 10:16 ? 10:16 you should do a tournament; if best player beats all other tournament people; they fight you 10:16 If they beat you, chu reval some codes to winner 10:16 wow nice, tho there is one flaw 10:16 not enough players xD 10:17 lul 10:18 lol 10:18 CR where are ya 10:19 we should gather 6 players some day and do the harlem shake pvzb version 10:19 Cyborg Ranger 10:20 hmm 10:20 hmm 10:20 if chat is full; we should host pvzb tournament i talked about 10:20 yea 10:20 btw i know how it will look like: 10:20 *we play 10 seconds* 10:21 *game freezes* OpieOP 10:21 I shall be boss before chu; 10:21 if everybody loses to me, i shall fight you 10:21 lol 10:21 back 10:21 what are we talking about 10:21 PvZB 10:21 a tournament we are planning out 10:21 to get codes 10:21 back 10:21 what are we talking about 10:21 PvZB 10:21 a tournament we are planning out 10:21 to get codes 10:22 10:23 omg Darnoc and Viprin subbed to my channel 10:23 they are famous Geometry Dash players 10:24 i guess since CR left i will develop 10:24 1.3* 10:24 i guess since i guess since i guess left i will develop nothing 10:24 :D 10:25 дуд 10:26 lel 10:26 btw have you heard of our Leo incident? 10:30 nu 10:30 wut happened 10:31 basically 10:31 Leo swore 10:31 (f word) 10:31 i kicked him 10:31 then 10:32 he said: "why can't we swear if there is no chatlogger there?" 10:32 *facepalm* 10:32 .... 10:32 well 10:32 then me and IBT tried to explain to him that we have rules etc. 10:32 he used to swear x9001 in BCoW where it was not allowed 10:32 so i'm not suprised 10:32 then he banned IBT for infinite while i was away 10:33 :O 10:33 did you demote? 10:33 then i revoked his chat mod 10:33 and kicked him so his chat mod rights would go away 10:33 and den he raged and turned super sayajin kaiouken x9001 10:33 lol 10:33 he said that i am abusing powers 10:33 lel 10:33 and activated mirage dance 10:33 and and 10:33 became dark 10:33 and 10:33 ehm 10:33 turned super 10:33 and turned hyper 10:34 and then he starting me underage 10:34 and collected the 9 ultra rings 10:34 and becomed werehog 10:34 lelz 10:34 and also used shadow clone tactic 10:34 and got 10:34 Great Tiger shadow pearl and used it to enhance his shadow clones 10:34 and 10:34 ehm 10:34 turned 10:34 masterninja 10:34 and 10:35 became cyborg 10:35 and 10:35 ya 10:35 no clue of what to use to continue 10:35 lul 10:35 anyways 10:35 Leo rly did that? 10:35 ya 10:35 .... 10:35 well i'm not suprised considering how he acted in BCoW 10:35 honestl 10:35 *honestly 10:36 :o 10:36 i mean 10:37 he said i should go to hell on a horse with spikes; 10:37 said i should go f**k myself 10:37 tried to convince everybody i am hacker 10:39 when? 10:44 . 10:46 hai 10:46 im tfming 10:47 Transformice? 10:47 I was playing that earlier 10:47 I have a new account now 10:47 so I have to propose again 10:47 @Orb 10:47 yes 10:48 aand it aint working 10:48 o yay 10:48 imma add u guys to friend 10:48 I keep disconnecting on der 10:49 I'm going on noe 10:49 now* 10:49 Im at vanilla1 10:49 Mah name is Staypuftmice 10:50 Mah name is Ralphthemouse 10:50 which server? 10:51 vanilla1 10:51 do u guys have tribes 10:51 Don't add me 10:51 I'm making a new account 10:51 INTERRUPTED 10:51 server, not room 10:51 EN2? 10:51 I forgot the password 10:51 where can u see it 10:51 when you are logging in, there is a flag 10:52 ok 10:52 My name is Hailstalin 10:52 add meh 10:52 yah en2 10:53 am playing with OPR 10:54 (foreveralone) 2015 03 28